The Princess and the Florist
by Absalon-novels
Summary: Everything is developed in the world of My hero Academia. We follow Dian, a young man with a peculiar quirk, and the change in his life, of a simple and common boy, until his beginning in the way of the hero, all driven by the influence of a princess of nobility Momo Yaoyorozu.


**The Princess and the Florist**

_Everything is developed in the world of My hero Academia. We follow Dian, a young man with a peculiar quirk, and the change in his life, of a simple and common boy, until his beginning in the way of the hero, all driven by the influence of a princess of nobility Momo Yaoyorozu._

Chapter 1: Dian, the Florist.

My name is Dian Izumi, and along with my sister Hanabi Izumi we have a flower shop. Our daily life is very calm, taking care of the plants in our shop. Every day I see how the heroes are busy with their work, protecting society. After the peace symbol, All Might, retreat, heroes seem busier than ever. In the same way the attacks of the villains have increased, however that is not something that I don't care, be a hero. My sister has the ability to speak to the plants, it may seem a bit useless, but it is very useful for business, as plants grow faster. I have the ability to create and expel through the pores of my skin a viscous and black liquid that I can control with my mind and give it all imaginable forms, also, I can harden the liquid and make it solid, is something very practical because I make decorative pots our plants. I am currently pursuing a normal high school, although my sister insisted that I try to enter a superhero school, I do not care to be called a hero. I just want to keep my life quietly, graduate and then who knows. I like my routine, and today, as every day I'm scribbling sketches in my notebook, ideas that come to my mind to create new pots.

—You are very rare Dian, how is it that you are not bored designing pots? You've created so much that I've lost count.

—Because it is my hobby, it helps me to relax. I'm not as you, sister. I find pleasure in the simple things.

—So, and your studies, how are they doing? —she tells me while still taking care of the plants.

—All right, the classes are not that hard, and I get along well with everyone.

—You keep hiding your quirk.

—That's right, sister, they don't need to know about my quirk. In a school of normal people, someone with a quirk would be a novelty too striking. Even the professors have asked me not to use my quirk in class.

—I do not understand why you didn't want to present the UA tests, I am sure that with your quirk you could have passed.

—I told you, being called a hero is not my thing — we always had the same conversation, it was part of the routine. My sister wanted to be a heroine, and help people, but her quirk didn't allow it, so she wanted me to be.

—Well, if you're happy being a normal guy, I support you, Dian.

Hanabi is a great sister, supports my decisions and me help me to seek my own happiness.

—By the way, Dian, we have an assignment tomorrow at the Yaoyorozu family mansion.

—Yaoyorozu? that name sounds to me. Where I've heard it?

—Momo Yaoyorozu participated in the UA Sports festival. We saw it together. I remember well that you couldn't apart your eyes from Momo during his encounter —my sister's mischievous smile made suggestions not totally wrong about my admiration for Momo.

—You're wrong, I just feel identified with his quirk, creation. Is like mine, but more evolved, so it draws my attention.

—Now you can meet her in person, and ask her for her autograph.

—I'm not going to do something as embarrassing as that.

Really my life is something fantastic as it is, I really don't want anything to change.

We arrived at the imposing mansion of the Yaoyorozu family. It is a clear example of the tendency of the rich to show that they are rich, that is something that I don't dislike.

At the entrance, we are received by one of the many butlers in the mansion, I look at the mansion's luxuries, large windows, ostentatious fountains, and immense gardens. The back garden of the mansion is impressive, it looks like a park, not in fact it is bigger than a park.

—The rose bushes near the windows are somewhat decayed, this is where you two will work.

The Butler doesn't have any expressiveness, looks like an old stretched. That combines very well with his black and white suit.

—One more thing, try not to make a lot of noise, Miss Yaoyorozu is visiting us, and I do not want to disturb her.

—Don't worry, Sir, my brother and I will work in silence; isn't it Dian?.

—Shure.

It's not like working with plants is going to make a big fuss.

Now that the UA students live next to their high school, I think Momo doesn't spend to much time here. I'm looking out the window and wondering if she's on the other side.

—Dian, don't even think about spying, you have to leave the name of our flower shop very high.

—Don't worry, I'm not a snooper.

It's annoying that she thinks I'm going to spy on the client..

—Listen, there are many rose bushes in this place, so we parted; You go to the other end and start preparing the plants, then I will use my quirk to make them flourish.

—Of course, your Majesty —I say to my sister.

Watering plants and fertilizing them is a prerequisite before my sister uses her quirk. After preparing a few rose bushes a noise breaks my concentration. Near the place there seems to be someone training. Without realizing I'm already walking towards the noise; Move closer to de noise and I see Momo training hand to hand combat.

At that moment I dropped the jug with water and the shivering noise of the metal quickly alerted the girl.

—Who's spying!?. Momo's strong call makes me panic.

I promised not to spy, and it was the first thing I ended up doing. I have to take courage, and apologize for my meddling.

—I'm sorry, I'm the gardener. I was fixing some plants and I couldn't help seeing you train, sorry I interrupted you — I stuttered more than I would have wanted, because of the nerves.

—Okay, anyway, I am done.

Momo has an aura that attract a lot my attention, she is the only one in the world of heroes that has that effect on me.

—It has to be very hard to study and train at the UA — I say in a pathetic attempt to maintain the conversation, but in the end it is effective.

—The truth is, sometimes I wonder if I have what it takes to be a heroine.

The words of Momo and her gaze lost in the sky show me a facet of her that you can't see in television, doubt and lack of confidence. Well, at the end the heroes are also people, all of them.

To be continue...


End file.
